


I'm a lone wolf.

by xAnnaPizza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'cause drama yay, Fanfics based on Lyrics yay, Harry is an ass tbh, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's only Harry Niall and a whole lot of drama, Liam doesn't exist, M/M, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Nor does anyone else, Poor Niall, and summaries, and writing but who cares, comments too, harry cheats, it's bad yay, kudo's would be nice, nor does Zayn, with Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnnaPizza/pseuds/xAnnaPizza
Summary: Niall knew he was breaking himself,he knew he couldn’t do this much longer.But for now, the heartbreak wasjust enough to be bearable,so he stayed right where he was.ORHarry keeps cheating, and Niall keeps forgiving him. Until he doesn't.





	I'm a lone wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> • English isn't my native language, so I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes. If there are any, feel free tot tell me in the comments, you won't bother!
> 
> • Leave me prompts. Please. I beg you. I love writing (even though I'm really bad at it), but my mind can't keep coming up with ideas.
> 
> • somewhere in the fic, there is this quote "Break up, make up, fuck up", and I made that one up myself and I'm honestly so proud! ☺ 
> 
> • Again, prompts prompts prompts.
> 
> • Please leave kudo's and a comment if you liked it (at least a little), so I know people actually enjoy these, and I'm not posting them for no reason. Also because, whenever I get kudo's, I feel really special & cool.
> 
> • There is a little bit of Larry in this fanfic (Harry cheats on Niall with Louis. *gasps*) and I just want to clearify that I don't hate Larry. It was actually my first ship *blushes*.
> 
> Bye y'all x
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> I actually haven't seen "Mamma mia" yet (*hides in shame*), but we learned the song, and I thought it was perfect for a fanfic.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I been cheated by you since you know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

Niall sighed as he looked at the boy opposite him, who was looking at the ground as if he was ashamed and a little disgusted of himself. But if he was, then why would he keep doing it? It was the same every freaking time. Harry cheated on him, told him he was sorry, and for some reason, Niall kept forgiving him. They would be all lovey-dovey for a couple of weeks, and then it would happen again. And again. And the worst part? It was always with the same guy.

Niall sighed. “This needs to stop, Harry. I don’t think I can do this any longer. You really need to make a choice.” Harry looked up at Niall, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?” Niall looked at him, at his beautiful curls and his green eyes, who were now glistening with unshed tears. “I want you to make a choice. Delete the number of this Louis guy, don’t meet up with him again, don’t even talk with him anymore. That, or I’ll leave.” Harry looked at him with wide eyes, a bit horrified even. “Well? What do you choose?” No reaction. “Harry?” Harry’s eyes focused on him again. “I- I. I don’t want to choose.” Niall shook his head in disappointment, grabbed his jacket, and left the apartment without looking back.

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

The look Niall received the next morning, was one of utter sadness. Harry looked at him with the face he fell in love with. He turned his gaze, knowing that if he looked at his (ex?-)boyfriend for one more second, he would give in.

Then, he heard a whimper, like one you would expect from a kicked puppy. He couldn’t hold himself, as he looked at Harry again, but he regretted it immediately. He didn’t know the looks the curly-haired lad gave him could be any sadder, but apparently, that was possible. There were tears swimming in his beautiful emerald-green eyes, and his lips were pouting cutely. Niall could just **feel** his defense crumble, as he sighed and walked cautiously  to the younger boy, and carefully wrapped his arms around the slender body. Harry immediately hugged him back, and nuzzled his face in the crook of Niall’s neck, placing a soft kiss there.

Niall tried to ignore the fact that he never chose between him and Louis, and that, later that night, Harry’s phone had a notification which said: ‘New text message from Lou ;) ”.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go_

This has happened so many times, that Niall lost count if it. Break up, make up, fuck up. Niall actually started to think that there was something wrong with **him** , and that he himself was the reason Harry kept cheating on him. And he tried to be stern, he really did, but when Harry told him he loved him, or called him ‘baby’, he felt his heart melt. He just couldn’t resist Harry, with his stupid dimples and his stupid laugh and his stupid tattoo’s that he used to trace every time they cuddled, but now it felt like they never cuddled anymore and the few times they did it was just after Harry cheated again. Niall knew he was breaking himself, he knew he couldn’t do this much longer. But for now, the heartbreak was just enough to be bearable, so he stayed right where he was.

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you "we're through"_

This time felt different from the other. Maybe it had to do with the fact that harry had been gone for **three freaking days**. Or that he didn’t even try to hide the fact he cheated. Whatever it was, Niall was furious. He had told Harry this had been his last change, and still the curly-haired lad just went fucking someone else. Niall felt so, so mad when he looked the other man in the eyes, who was just looking at him like he was stupid, and like he didn’t knew what he did wrong. And –

“Niall? Baby? Are you okay?” How dare he. How dare he just act like nothing happened. Niall felt like he was going to explode. Just one more thing and this dimpled, gorgeous boy he once proudly called his boyfriend was going to get it. One little thing.

“Have I done something wrong?” Suddenly, Niall felt all the anger leaving his body, and he just felt really disappointed. In Harry, but also in himself, for being too scared to leave this relationship. He sighed.

“Leave, Harry. Please. Just leave. We’re over.” Harry sputtered and looked like he didn’t knew what was going on, and Niall needed to admit he was very good at acting.

“Leave!” He told Harry once again, who’s face hardened. He turned around and left their flat with slamming doors.

Niall fell down on his knees, whispering over and over again: “Why does this keep happening to me? Why can’t I be happy?” One lonely tear made his way down his cheek.

 

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

Niall couldn’t remember how, or when, but when he woke up the next time, because he heard something, he was in their (was it still their?) bedroom. The noise he woke up to was from Harry getting out of his clothes. Niall wanted to say something, but just when he was going to speak, Harry’s soft voice  was heard.

 “Go to sleep, Niall, we’ll talk tomorrow”. He slid into the sheets, and cuddled Niall into his chest. And even though that night was the first in weeks they slept like this, so close together, Niall had never felt more alone.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, even if I say_

_"Bye bye, leave me now or never"_

_Mamma mia, it's a game we play_

_"Bye bye" doesn't mean forever_

“Then leave, Harry! Then leave me now!” Niall’s voice rang through the apartment the two shared. “You- You can’t have the two of us Harry, you need to choose. This” – Niall gestured at them, voice suddenly much softer, - “is not how a healthy relationship should be.”  Tears swam in his sea blue eyes. He didn’t even had the strength to fight anymore, he felt defeated, because he **knew** there was no point in this anymore. He turned around, softly whispering “Choose, or I will.”

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

**_My my, I wish I never let you go._ **

When Harry came home, two days later, he wanted to tell Niall he chose him. He had broken up with Louis, and was planning a romantic dinner, to apologize for everything. When he entered their flat, it was almost empty. All Niall’s stuff was gone, but on their bed laid a little note, saying “ ** _I chose.”_**


End file.
